Cuando la oscuridad corrompió los emblemas
by Lord Pata
Summary: Los emblemas del amor y amistad han sido corrompidos y han comenzado a corromper a la esperanza. ¿Podrá Kari ayudar a sus amigos y sobretodo a TK antes que sea tarde? Lean y descubranlo nota: lo subi de nuevo porque my cuenta Lord Patamon fue bloqeada
1. Prologo

Cuando la Maldad Corrompió los Emblemas

Por Lord Patamon

Notas Importantes: Hola aquí Lord Patamon con otro fanfic que desempolvé de mi disco duro. Antes de que empiecen a leer la historia quiero hacerles algunas advertencias:

1.- Algunos de los personajes estarán un poco OOC o fuera de personaje que quiere decir que su comportamiento no se parecerá en nada al de la serie, pero tiene que ser así por para que la historia pueda seguir su curso, así que si hay alguien que no le guste ver a los personajes haciendo cosas que en la serie no harían simplemente presionen el botón regresar en su navegador.

2.- Las parejas que habrá son: Las principales TAKARI y PataGato, y las secundarias son: Mimoe (Mimi/Joe), GomaPal (Gomamon/Palmon), VeeEstre (Veemon/Estrella esta ultima una Veemon), Sorato, Kenyako y PiyoGabu (Piyomon/Gabumon), si a alguien no le gusta estas parejas atentamente les hago la misma recomendación que en el punto anterior y que es dar clic en el botón regresar de su navegador.

3. Y como punto final: Digimon no me pertenece es propiedad de Toei y Bandai y en América los derechos le pertenecen a Disney (Un coro de abucheos se puede oír en el fondo).

Y sin más preámbulos pasemos a lo que nos interesa el fic. (Coro de aplausos en el fondo) D

PROLOGO

Esta historia es como una continuación de mi fanfic anterior titulado "¿Podría ser Amor?" ya que esta historia se desarrolla 5 años después de que Gatomon y Patamon confesaron que estaban enamorados uno del otro y obviamente se desarrolla 7 años después de que los elegidos derrotaron a Armaggedemon.

Durante este tiempo la puerta al digimundo ha permanecido cerrada y ni siquiera los D-3 la han podido abrir, así que todos los digielegidos decidieron seguir con sus vidas sin perder las esperanzas de ver a sus digimons de nuevo.

Tai Y Kari llevan una vida de lo más normal Tai está estudiando para convertirse en diplomático mientras que Kari esta estudiando para ser educadora.

Joe ahora es un afamado médico, se casó con Mimi y tuvieron una niña a la que le pusieron por nombre Elisa.

Izzy se convirtió en un famoso ingeniero en sistemas y la mayoría de sus investigaciones giran en torno al digimundo y los digimons.

Davis se convirtió en un jugador estrella de fútbol soccer y actualmente es jugador de la selección nacional de Japón (Nota: El ya tiene novia y no es Kari).

Cody se convirtió en un famoso maestro en el arte del Kendo y actualmente tiene su propio dojo donde llega gente de todo Japón y otras partes para aprender de el.

Yolei se casó con Ken y tienen un hijo al que le pusieron por nombre Osamu (ustedes ya saben porque). Yolei ahora solo se dedica al hogar mientras que Ken es un famoso detective privado.

Desafortunadamente a Sora no le fue tan bien con su vida pues ella comenzo a juntarse con la gente equivocada al grado de que intentó matar a su madre pero la policía logro evitarlo por lo cual ahora Sora se encuentra sirviendo en un campamento como parte de su condena.

Matt por su parte tuvo que hacerse cargo de TK a raíz de que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico después de haberse casado de nuevo. Ellos ahora viven en el viejo apartamento de TK. Desde ese entonces Matt comenzó a vender drogas y con muy buenos resultados Mientras que TK le conseguía "Clientes" para sacar algo de dinero y poder pagar sus estudios pero como ya todos en su escuela conocían su reputación nadie quería estar cerca de el, ni siquiera Kari o Tai.

Mientras tanto en el digimundo la oscuridad se preparaba para atacar la tierra una vez más. Las acciones de Sora y Matt causaron que Piyomon y Gabumon se fusionaran digievolucionando en un poderoso digimon oscuro llamado MetalWereGarudamon este digimon tenía la cabeza de Garudamon, el cuerpo de Weregarurumon y estaba cubierto por una armadura de metal plateada, además de que su color es negro porque es del tipo virus.

Este digimon inició un reino de caos en el digimundo con ayuda de sus cuatro sirvientes principales: MagnaPiedevimon (Fusión de Piedmon y Devimon), MetalPinochinedramon (Fusión entre Pinochimon y Machinedramon), MegaSeadrascorpiomon (Fusión entre MegaSeadramon y Scorpiomon) y LadyMyotismon. Además obligó a Patamon a convertirse en su esclavo.

Agumon, Tentomon, V-Mon y Estrella (Para los que no leyeron el fanfic ¿Podría ser Amor, Estrella es novia de V-Mon y es un V-Mon Hembra) Fueron asesinados por MagnaPiedevimon por rebelarse, Mientras que Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Wormmon fueron destruidos por MetalPinochinedramon cuando intentaban escapar hacia otra isla.

Por su parte Gomamon y Palmon desde hacía algún tiempo se fueron a vivir a una isla donde iniciaron una familia ajenos totalmente a lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

Gatomon logro esconderse en la parte más profunda de la isla, estaba tan aterrorizada que regresó a ser un Salamon.

Ella sin embargo pensaba en Kari deseando que pudiera venir a ayudarla a salvar al digimundo, cuando de pronto ella vio una luz de color rosa que se dirigía hacia el cielo.

"¿Podría ser? Espero así sea" pensó mientras corría hacia el lugar de donde salió el rayo de luz.

Notas del Autor¿Qué les pareció mi prologo? Espero que les haya gustado lo que han leído hasta ahora y como pueden ver no tendrán que esperar el siguiente capitulo porque ya lo subí junto con los otros cuatro capítulos que llevo hasta ahora y sobre el fic titulado "Podría ser Amor" pienso subirlo mas adelante en cuanto le haga algunas correcciones, pero con suerte no tardaré mucho en hacerlo (espero). Por favor dejen reviews pues me interesa mucho saber su opinión sobre esta historia, nos vemos y sean felices

También pueden enviarme sus opiniones a mi e-mail que actualmente son dos: lordpatamo(pon arroba y lordpatamon(pon arroba aqui)patamonsworld. je je así no batallo con cuentas saturadas nos vemos.


	2. Capitulo 1: Kari Regresa al Digimundo

Lord Patamon: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de esta interesante saga (eso creo) espero que les guste y disculpen si esta un poco corto, tratare de hacer los de mas capítulos un poco más largos.

Solo como recordatorio Digimon no me pertenece, aunque desearía que así fuera :(

CAPITULO 1

KARI REGRESA AL DIGIMUNDO

Eran las 7:00 a.m. y Kari se preparaba para ir al colegio, metió algunos libros en su mochila y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar, ahí ya la estaba esperando Tai pues se iban juntos al colegio en al auto de Tai.

"¿Ya estas lista Kari?" le pregunto Tai a u hermana.

"Si ya estoy lista hermano" le contesto ella.

Después los dos se despidieron de sus padres y se fueron al colegio. En el camino Kari noto a Tai muy serio como si algo le preocupara.

"¿Sigues preocupado por Sora Verdad?" Le pregunto ella.

"No solo estoy preocupado por Sora, también me preocupa la forma de vida que esta llevando Matt y que sin darse cuenta esta dañando a TK más de lo que se imagina" le respondió Tai.

"A mi también me preocupa mucho TK no tiene idea de cómo está jugando con su vida al estar ayudando a Matt con eso, el único consuelo que me queda es que el no consume nada de eso pero no se por cuanto tiempo pueda mantenerse así" dijo Kari con la voz entrecortada.

"Animo hermana ya veras que encontraremos una forma de ayudarlos a los tres y si algo aprendí de TK es que no hay que perder la esperanza" le dijo Tai tratando de animarla.

"Espero que así sea hermano" dijo Kari mas calmada.

Mientras tanto TK se dirigía también al colegio, el no había dormido mucho porque Matt tuvo una fiesta toda la noche, además de que mantenerse alejado de las drogas era bastante duro para el considerando que ayudaba a Matt a conseguirle clientes. Cuando llegó al colegio se topo con Tai y Kari.

"Hola Kari" la saludo pero Kari lo ignoro y entro al colegio después saludó a Tai y este solo movió la cabeza y también se alejo.

"Ya deben conocer mi reputación" pensó mientras entraba a clases.

TK y Kari estaban en clase de historia y aunque TK tenía mala reputación por ayudar a Matt en su "negocio" era buen estudiante. Y mientras el maestro estaba en el pizarrón dando su clase, una luz rosa apareció y succionó a Kari ante la mirada horrorizada de TK.

Kari miro a su alrededor, todo era de color rosa y después todo quedo en oscuridad. Kari sintió como si hubiera dormido ligeramente, cuando despertó se encontró con un pequeño cachorro digimon de color rosa que estaba encima de ella.

"¿Gatomon¿Eres tú?" Pregunto Kari casi en shock por ver de nuevo a su compañero digimon y además por verla en su etapa de novato (rookie).

"Si" le respondió Salamon débilmente, entonces Kari vio a otro digimon familiar que volaba hacia ellas.

"¡Patamon!" Dijo Kari muy contenta mientras Patamon se detuvo enfrente de ellas.

"Patamon ¿Porque?" le preguntó Salamon, aunque en el fondo ella conocía la respuesta.

"Tu sabes que no tuve elección MetalWereGarudamon me hubiera matado si no lo hacía, pero creo que puedo guardar silencio por ti" le contesto Patamon.

"Gracias" Sonrió Salamon mientras que sus mejillas rosas se tornaban un poco más rosas.

Después Patamon comenzó a volar para ir a reportarle a MetalWereGarudamon.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real TK pensaba "¿El digimundo eh? Me pregunto porque solo Kari, le habrá pasado algo a Gatomon espero que no, y espero que Patamon también se encuentre bien" El Maestro sin embargo se dio cuenta que el asiento de Kari estaba vacío y TK era el único que podía imaginarse donde estaba

"¿Dónde esta Kamiya¿Alguno de ustedes me puede decir donde estÿ" Pregunto el maestro algo serio.

"Eh, tuvo que ir al baño profesor" la contesto TK.

"Esta bien, gracias Takaishi" le dijo el maestro mientras volvía al Pizarrón para continuar con la clase.

Bien, que les pareció? verdad que se pone interesante? esten pendientes pues esto se va a poner mejor.

Como siempre se agradece cualquier review que dejen.


	3. Capitulo 2: Salamon y Patamon

Hola soy yo de nuevo esperando que les este gustando esta saga en la que prácticamente me he quemado el cerebro para poder sacar el prologo y los primeros 5 capítulos, tanto que para cuando terminé el quinto capitulo termine mareado .

Como siempre Digimon no me pertence ustedes ya saben a quien le pertenece.

Bueno sin mas interrupciones los dejo con el capitulo 2 de esta saga. Nos vemos al final del capitulo.

CAPITULO 2

Salamon y Patamon

Salamon vio a Patamon alejarse casi hasta quedar fuera de vista y cuando ella comprendió que el se marchaba corrió para alcanzarlo.

"Patamon espera" le grito ella Patamon miro un momento al pequeño digimon y después se alejo del lugar.

Kari que vió todo no pudo evitar sonreir. Ella sabia que Gatomon y Patamon tenian una amistad muy especial. Ella de repente se le ocurrió algo, camino hacia Salamon y se sentó para despues gentilmente colocar a Salamon en su regazo y la acaricio gentilmente.

"¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos desde que nos fuimos?" le preguntó Kari con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" se ruborizó Salamon. "¿De que estas hablando? No ha pasado nada entre nosotros nada" le respondió ella.

Sin embargo Salamon sabía que mentía porque en realidad había algo más que una amistad entre Patamon y ella. Finalmente las lágrimas la traicionaron y terminó llorando desconsoladamente en el regazo de Kari.

Kari estaba sorprendida no había visto llorar así a su digimon desde que Wizardmon murio.ella finalmente comprendió que si había algo más entre ella y Patamon.Kari le dio un abrazo a Salamon e intento hablar con ella.

"Salamon dime la verdad, si hay algo más entre Patamon y tu ¿verdad?" le pregunto a su digimon.

Salamon sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a Kari y menos después de que la vio llorando así que decidió hablar.

"Si Kari, entre Patamon y yo hay algo más que una amistad." Salamon hizo una pausa y continuó.

"Patamon y yo estamos enamorados" Kari solo sonrió cuando Salamon le dijo que ella y Patamon están enamorados. Ella ya se lo imaginaba pues era tan especial su amistad que se terminó en amor.

"Me alegro mucho por ti Salamon y dime ¿Cómo fue que surgió ese amor entre ustedes dos?" le preguntó Kari.

"Todo comenzó después de la batalla que tuvimos contra MalomMyotismon" Respondió.

"cuando se cerro la puerta yo me sentí muy sola y triste sin ti, Patamon se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía e hizo todo lo que estuvo de su parte para que yo me sintiera mejor, todos los días hablaba conmigo, comíamos juntos, en fin el se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Pero con el paso del tiempo fue convirtiéndose en algo más, al final mi mejor amigo paso a ser el amor de mi vida y ahora el esta trabajando para MetalWereGarudamon por mi culpa" Terminó Salamon de contar mientras algunas lagrimas aun corrian por sus mejillas.

Kari tenía la mirada un poco confundida por lo último que mencionó Salamon.

"¿Porqué dices que Patamon esta trabajando para el enemigo por tu culpa?" le pregunto Kari.

Salamon solo la miro y le dijo. "Era a mi a quien MetalWereGarudamon quería en realidad y no a Patamon, el sabía que yo había trabajado para Myotismon y pensó que yo sería un buen elemento para sus tropas pero Patamon no lo permitió el me hizo huir para esconderme mientras el era apresado por los hombres de MetalWereGarudamon. Después me enteré que Patamon se ofreció a trabajar para el en mi lugar. No quería que yo sufriera como cuando trabajé para Myotismon" Después de decir estas palabras Salamon comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Kari trato de confortar a su amiga. "No te preocupes Salamon te prometo que encontraremos la forma de ayudar a Patamon estoy completamente segura de que también te extraña como tu lo extrañas a el" Salamon levantó su cabeza para ver a Kari.

"Gracias Kari no sabes cuanto significa Patamon para m" dijo Salamon.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme amiga. Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? Y ¿Quién es ese MetalWereGarudamon al que todos le tienen miedo?" le pregunto Kari mientras las dos comenzaban a caminar por el bosque.

Salamon le respondió. "Todo comenzó hace un año mas o menos todo iba muy bien hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Piyomon y Gabumon ellos se volvieron muy fríos y secos con los demás, Patamon y yo intentamos hablar con ellos pero fue en vano. Poco a poco ellos fueron cambiando hasta convertirse en DarkGabumon y BlackPiyomon la oscuridad los había invadido por completo después ellos se dedicaron a causar caos en el digimundo, intentamos detenerlos pero fue en vano, finalmente 4 meses atrás ellos digievolucionaron juntos para formar al poderoso MetalWereGarudamon quien junto con sus cuatro generales tienen como propósito dominar tanto el Digimundo como el Mundo Real. Muchos intentaron detenerlos pero fue en vano. Agumon, Tentomon, V-Mon y Estrella fueron eliminados por MagnaPiedevimon, mientras que Hawkmon, Wormmon y Armadillomon fueron asesinados por MetalPinochinedramon, solo quedamos Patamon y yo además de Gomamon y Palmon que no los he visto en mucho tiempo" Finalizó Salamon.

Kari estaba muy sorprendida por lo que le acaba de contar Salamon no podía creerlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegaron a un claro y se toparon con una pequeña caja de madera que se encontraba tirada en el césped. Kari y Salamon se acercaron para ver que contenía la caja.

Cuando Kari abrió la caja descubrió ocho etiquetas, dos de ellas eran negras, otras dos estaban unidas, cuando Kari quiso tocar las otras dos etiquetas no pudo hacerlo pues su mano las atravesaba como si fueran hologramas, además de esas seis etiquetas había otras dos, una era de color gris que en cuanto Kari la toco el emblema de la esperanza comenzo a aparecer y desaparecer y la ultima etiqueta tenía el emblema de la luz, era la etiqueta y el emblema de Kari.

Kari solo pudo sacar su etiqueta y la etiqueta de color gris y se las mostró a Salamon "Parece que son muy poderosas Salamon" dijo Kari.

El pequeño digimon toco el emblema de Kari con su nariz y de pronto cayo como en una especie de trance hipnótico.

"Lo son, te llevaran a casa para que traigas ayuda, ve por TK y regresen lo más pronto posible" dijo el digimon.

"De acuerdo" dijo Kari "Espero que funcione" Pensó mientras sostenía los emblemas cerca de su pecho.

"Deseo regresar a casa" gritó, después una luz la envolvió y de pronto apareció en su lugar en el salón de clases como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo, espero que dejen reviews y me lo hagan saber o bien a mi direcciones de e-mail que aparecen en el prologo de esta historia nos vemos ¡Ah! y perdón por no poner notas al final del capitulo 1 pero es que con la prisa de subirlos a se me olvidopero no lo vuelvo a hacer.


	4. Capitulo 3: Patamon es Reformateado

Hola Lord Patamon aquí de nuevo con el capitulo 3 de esta saga y que es el primer fic multicapítulos que hago, este capitulo es el mas corto de toda la saga, (Maldito bloqueo de escritor) pero prometo que los demás si serán más largos.

Por ahora continuemos con el fic.

CAPITULO 3

PATAMON ES REFORMATEADO

Mientras tanto en el Digimundo, Patamon regresaba al Castillo de MetalWereGarudamon para dar su informe.

Cuando Patamon entro al salón principal, MetalWereGarudamon ya lo esperaba.

"¡Vaya! Ya era hora de que llegaras enano ¿Qué informes me tienes?" Exigió el poderoso digimon.

"Todavía no hemos podido localizar a los tres digimons que faltan, tenemos informes de que dos de ellos abandonaron la isla y en cuanto al otro nadie lo ha podido encontrar" respondió Patamon recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Salamon.

MetalWereGarudamon no quedo muy convencido con la ultima parte del informe de Patamon pues el sabía muy bien lo que Patamon sentía por Gatomon y sin decir nada le tiro un golpe a Patamon haciendo que cayera al piso casi inconsciente.

"¿Crees que voy a creerte que no has encontrado a Gatomon?" le preguntó a Patamon mientras hacía que un Ogremon lo detuviera.

"Debí haber hecho esto desde el principio, llévalo al laboratorio para reformatearlo."Ordenó.El Ogremon asintio para luegoencadenar a Patamon y despues se lo llevó arrastrando al Laboratorio.

"Te haremos un pequeño cambio de actitud ¡JAJAJAJA!" dijo MetalWereGarudamon mientra seguia al Ogremon al laboratorio dondellevaron a Patamon para reformatearlo.

Mientras tanto Kari ya había puesto al tanto a TK sobre lo que estaba pasando en el digimundo.

"No puedo creer que por nuestra culpa este pasando esto" dijo TK Mientras le daba un golpe a la pared.

"No arreglaras nada golpeando la pared tenemos que ir al digimundo antes de que sea demasiado tarde" le dijo Kari.

"De acuerdo Kari vamos" dijo TK pero justo cuando se preparaban para irse llego Matt.

"TK ¿A dónde crees que vas? Se supone que me tienes que ayudarte con lo que tu ya sabes" dijo Matt con un tono muy molesto.

"Olvídalo Matt renuncio" le dijo TK a su hermano.

"Como que renuncias, no puedes renunciar a algo que nos esta dando mucho dinero TK, tan solo dame una buena razón por la que quieres renunciar" le pregunto Matt muy enojado a su hermano.

"¿Quieres que te de una razón? Observa esto" le dijo TK mientras le mostraba la etiqueta con el emblema de la esperanza que se había puesto de color gris mientras le contaba todo lo que esta pasando en el digimundo por culpa de Sora yellos.

"Kari y yo iremos al digimundo a salvar a nuestros amigos Matt, por favor avísale a Tai y dile que no se preocupe por Kari yo la cuidare bien" dijo TK.

"De acuerdo pero cuídense mucho por favor" dijo Matt.

Después de esto TK y Kari Pidieron ir al digimundo con todas sus fuerzas de pronto una luz rosa apareció de la nada y los succionó para llevarlos al digimundo.

Les dije que sería un capitulo corto pero no se preocupen porque en el siguiente capitulo comienza la acción y también habrá algo de romance no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews y por Davis no se preocupen que estará manso como un corderito para el siguiente capitulo nos vemos y que la Luz y la Esperanza los acompañen.


	5. Capitulo 4: La Esperanza Vuelve a Brilla...

(cantando) Ya llegue de donde andaba, se me concedió volveeeer. (Hablando) Lo siento por la cantada aunque lo que dice la canción es cierto por que ya estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 4 de esta saga y ahora sí lo que todos esperaban: Acción y Romance que ya le hacía falta a esta historia.

Ahora vayamos con el fic

CAPITULO 4

LA ESPERANZA VUELVE A BRILLAR CON UN BESO DE AMOR

Cuando TK y Kari llegaron al digimundo Salamon ya los estaba esperando y de inmediato brinco a los brazos de Kari.

"Salamon lamento mucho que esto este pasando, en parte es mi culpa por haberle seguido el juego a Matt pero te prometo que rescataremos a Patamon y derrotaremos a MetalWereGarudamon de una vez por todas, estoy seguro que Gabumon y Piyomon preferirían ser destruidos a seguir siendo manipulados por la oscuridad" dijo TK mientras que en su mirada se notaba que estaba muy arrepentido.

"No te preocupes TK por ahora lo más importante es hacer que tu emblema vuelva a la normalidad mientras pensamos en un plan para enfrentar a MetalWereGarudamon" le dijo Salamon.

"Por cierto te traje algo de comer para que recuperes fuerzas Salamon" le dijo Kari mientras abría su mochila para sacar algo de comida.

"Gracias Kari ya me hacía falta" le dijo Salamon muy contenta mientras devoraba la comida que Kari le trajo, Kari y TK también comieron algo y cuando los tres terminaron de comer una luz rosa cubrió Salamon.

"¡SALAMON DIGIVOLVE A…. GATOMON!" Kari abrazó a su amiga.

"¡Gatomon digievolucionaste! Me alegro mucho por ti" le dijo Kari muy emocionada.

"Yo también me alegro de volver a ser Gatomon, pero lo importante en este momento es encontrar la forma de rescatar a Patamon" dijo ella.

"Eso no será necesario" dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

Gatomon inmediatamente reconoció esa voz "¡Patamon!" Gritó Gatomon muy contenta mientras corría para darle un abrazo, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, Patamon la atacó.

"¡BURBUJA DE FUEGO!" Gatomon trato de esquivar el ataque pero este alcanzó a herirla en el brazo izquierdo.

"¡Gatomon¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Kari mientras se corría hacia ella.

"Estoy bien Kari solo me dio en el brazo" le contesto Gatomon mientras se sujetaba su brazo lastimado.

"Patamon ¿Por qué nos atacas?" le pregunto TK muy molesto.

"El ya no es su amigo" dijo una voz que resonó en todo el bosque "¿Quién eres? Muéstrate y dime que le has hecho a Patamon" Exigió TK Mientras volteaba hacia todos lados para ver si podía encontrar de donde provenía esa voz.

"Es MetalWereGarudamon" dijo Gatomon furiosa.

"Es inútil que sigas buscando de donde viene mi voz pues yo estoy en mi castillo lo único que hice fue usar mi poder telepático para hablar con ustedes, y por lo que respecta a tu pequeño amigo lo he reformateado por lo cual ahora el solo los ve como sus enemigos y su único fin es destruirlos ¡JAJAJA! Patamon muestrales tu verdadera forma y destrúyelos" ordenó la voz.

"Si mi amo" obedeció Patamon, y comenzó a cambiar ante las miradas de Gatomon, Kari y TK que no daban crédito a lo que veían.

La piel de Patamon que una vez fue de color naranja, ahora era de color negro y sus ojos azules se tornaron rojos además se sentía una energía maligna muy poderosa alrededor de el.

"Permítanme presentarles a DarkPatamon espero que lo disfruten ¡JAJAJA!" dijo MetalWereGarudamon mientras DarkPatamon se preparaba para atacar.

"¡Gatomon digievoluciona!" dijo Kari, sin embargo Gatomon se negó a hacerlo.

"No puedo pelear contra el Kari, intentaré hablar con el, estoy segura que aunque le hayan lavado el cerebro todavía queda algo de bondad dentro de el y si es así el me escuchar" dijo Gatomon mientras avanzaba hacia el.

"Patamon escúchame te lavaron el cerebro tu no eres así, trata de recordar quien eras en realidad" le dijo Gatomon mientras avanzaba lentamente hacía el.

DarkPatamon dudo por un momento, pero después atacó "¡BURBUJA DE FUEGO!" Esta vez el ataque le dio de lleno en el pecho a Gatomon evitando por un momento que siguiera avanzando hacia el.

"¡Gatomon!" Gritó Kari aterrorizada viendo a su compañera herida.

"Estoy bien" dijo Gatomon débilmente mientras se levantaba y seguía avanzando hacia DarkPatamon.

"Gatomon tiene razón Patamon recuerda, tu eres el digimon que representa la esperanza" le dijo TK mientras le mostraba su emblema.

"La esperanza..." murmuró DarkPatamon mientras bajaba la guardia.

"Así es Patamon la esperanza. Esa esperanza que tú me transmitías siempre que yo estaba triste porque extrañaba Kari, esa esperanza que nos ayudó a salir adelante en las batallas contra Myotismon y los demás, esa esperanza que nos hizo enamorarnos uno del otro" le dijo Gatomon con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se paraba enfrente de el.

"Y esta es una prueba de ese amor que nació de tu esperanza" Gatomon puso sus brazos alrededor de DarkPatamon y lentamente puso sus labios sobre los de el para darle un apasionado beso de amor para asombro de TK y Kari.

Y fue en ese instante cuando el emblema de la esperanza comenzo a brillar recuperando todo su esplendor, el emblema de la luz también comenzó a brillar y después ambos emblemas combinaron sus poderes lanzando un rayo de luz hacía donde estaban Patamon y Gatomon. La luz cubrió a ambos digimons haciendo que Patamon volviera a la normalidad.

Después de un rato Gatomon rompió el beso y abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver que Patamon había vuelto a ser el de antes.

"¡Patamon! has vuelto a la normalidad" le dijo Gatomon mientras lo seguía abrazando.

"Si he vuelto a ser el mismo gracias a que ustedes nunca perdieron las esperanzas, en especial tú Gatomon, ese beso me ayudo a recordar todo y en especial recordé lo mucho que te amo" le dijo Patamon mientras la miraba tiernamente.

"Yo te amo con toda mi alma Patamon" le contesto Gatomon y cuando ya se iban a dar otro beso fueron interrumpidos por TK y Kari.

"Oigan lamento interrumpir su romance chicos pero creo que tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que MetalWereGarudamon se de cuenta de que seguimos vivos y que recuperamos a Patamon" dijo TK mientras Kari soltaba unas risitas.

Los dos digimons asintieron con la cabeza en acuerdo con TK, pero cuando estaban apunto de irse alguien grito.

"¡GIGA BLASTER!" el ataque hubiera destruido a los dos digimons pero Patamon empujo a Gatomon fuera del camino recibiendo todo el ataque.

"¡PATAMON!" Grito Gatomon mientras volteaba para ver quien los atacó, era la misma persona que eliminó a Hawkmon y los otros. Era MetalPinochinedramon.

"¿Tú?" dijo Gatomon llena de furia.

"Gusto en verte de nuevo insecto ¿Estas molesta por lo que le hice a tu pequeño amigo¡JAJAJA!" dijo MetalPinochinedramon.

"¡Canálla no te saldrás con la tuya!" Grito TK. Kari estaba a punto de hacer que Gatomon digievolucionara pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el maligno digimon le quito su D-3 y el emblema.

"Sin esto no podrás digievolucionar y así será más fácil acabar contigo y nadie podrá impedirlo ¡JAJAJA!" dijo MetalPinochinedramon mientras sostenía el D-3 y el emblema de Kari.

"¡Te equivocas yo aun puedo digievolucionar!" dijo Patamon mientras se reincorporaba con esfuerzos.

"¿Cómo¿Cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido a mi ataque? Deberías estar muerto al igual que tus amigos" dijo MetalPinochinedramon todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Patamon estaba furioso, en sus ojos se podía percibir una furia impresionante, en pocas palabras Patamon iba dispuesto a todo y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente hasta que finalmente hablo:

"Como TK dijo, yo soy el digimon que representa la esperanza y la esperanza es algo que no puede morir. ¡MAS VALE QUE TE PREPARES PORQUE VAS A PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO LO JURO!" después de decir estas palabras el D-3 de TK comenzo a brillar y:

"¡PATAMON DIGIVOLVE A…. ANGEMON!" "¡GOLPE DE FE!" Aunque el ataque de Angemon no le hizo gran daño a MetalPinochinedramon si fue suficiente para que el tirara el D-3 y el emblema cayendo ambos artefactos a los pies de Kari.

"¡Gatomon Digievoluciona!" Grito Kari. En ese momento la luz del emblema cubrió a Gatomon y:

"¡GATOMON ULTRADIGIVOLVE A…. ANGEWOMON!" "MetalPinochindramon no te perdonare el que hayas eliminado a nuestros amigos ni el que hayas atacado a Patamon ¡Este será tu fin¡FLECHA CELESTIAL!" la flecha que lanzó Angewomon iba directamente hacia MetalPinochinedramon pero este la evito fácilmente.

"¿Eso so todo lo que puedes hacer? Creí que sería más difícil vencerte en tu forma ultra pero veo que me equivoque. Ahora es mi turno. ¡GIGA BLASTER!" grito el digimon maligno.

"¡ENCANTO DEL CIELO!" Grito Angewomon mientras formaba un escudo que desvió el ataque.

"¡Angemon es hora de que digievoluciones a tu forma ultra!" Grito TK mientras sostenía su emblema que había comenzado a brillar.

"De acuerdo TK ¡ANGEMON ULTRADIGIVOLVE A…. MAGNAANGEMON!"

"Angewomon combinemos nuestros poderes para acabar con este payaso de una vez por todas" dijo MagnaAngemon.

"De acuerdo MagnaAngemon hagámoslo" MagnaAngemon se puso a un lado de Angewomon y ambos prepararon sus ataques.

"¡FLECHA CELESTIAL!"

"¡EXCALIBUR!"

Los dos ataques salieron al mismo tiempo combinándose para formar una poderosa bola de energía que acabo atravesando a MetalPinochindramon.

¡Nooooo!" gritó mientras desaparecía por completo del digimundo. Después Angewomon y MagnaAngemon regresaron a sus formas de Gatomon y Patamon.

"Me alegra que estés bien Patamon" le dijo Gatomon mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso en los labios.

"Bueno creo que es hora de irnos" dijo TK mientras el y Kari cargaban a sus digimons y se alejaban de ahí.

¿Qué les pareció? Verdad que ya empieza a ponerse mejor? Espero que me dejen algunos reviews sobre todo es bienvenida la crítica constructiva y si ponen flames no importa las puedo usar para hacer una barbacoa nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	6. Capitulo 5: El Sacrificio de TK

Hola, Hola ya regrese con un capitulo más de esta saga que por cierto es el capitulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora y espero que los demás también me salgan así de largos. Este capítulo les va a gustar porque va a ver Takari (Se escucha un gran coro de aplausos y silbidos en el fondo), y sin olvidar también la acción, la aventura y tal vez un poquito de drama. Adelante con la historia

Capitulo 5

EL SACRIFICIO DE TK

Mientras tanto en el mundo real Matt ya había puesto al tanto de la situación a Tai y los demás.

"¿Por qué tuvieron que dañar su vida así¿Por qué?" Les preguntó Tai a Sora y Matt con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Por culpa de sus acciones el digimundo está sufriendo y además he perdido a Agumon, pero si llego a perder a Kari nunca se los perdonare ¡lo juro!" les advirtió Tai mientras agarraba a Matt por el cuello de camisa.

"Además no tenías porque arruinar la vida de TK poniéndolo a trabajar para ti ¿En qué estabas pensando?" le preguntó Davis que también estaba furioso por haber perdido a V-Mon.

"Tienen mucha razón en estar molestos con nosotros se que no merecemos que nos perdonen pero quiero que sepan que estamos muy arrepentidos por lo que hemos provocado, nunca imaginamos que nuestras decisiones influirían en el digimundo de esta manera, de cualquier forma, Sora y yo hemos decidido rehacer nuestras vidas, yo voy a dejar el negocio de la droga y voy a entregarme a la policía para pagar por mis acciones, y mientras yo estoy en prisión Tai ¿podrías encargarte de cuidar a TK por favor?" le preguntó Matt a su mejor amigo.

"Claro Matt yo me encargare de el no te preocupes" le dijo Tai mientras le estrechaba la mano.

"En cuanto yo termine con mi condena de ayuda comunitaria voy a ayudarle a mi mamá con sus arreglos florales y voy a esperar a que Matt salga de prisión para casarnos" dijo Sora un poco sonrojada.

Todos esperaban una reacción de enojo por parte de Tai pero se sorprendieron al ver que Tai le estrecho la mano a Matt.

"Te felicito amigo, ese será un excelente comienzo en tu nueva vida y mas te vale que cuides muy bien a Sora porque sino te las veras conmigo" le dijo Tai mientras le daba un abrazo a su mejor amigo.

"¡Ah! y Davis por TK no te preocupes el solo me ayudaba a conseguir clientes pero nunca llego a consumir ningún tipo de droga" le dijo Matt.

"No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso Matt" le dijo Davis mientras se tranquilizaba un poco.

Después Matt se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a la estación de policía para entregarse.

"Yo entiendo muy bien como se siente" dijo Ken mientras recordaba los días en que fue emperador de los digimons.

"Chicos les tengo buenas noticias, el emblema de la esperanza a recuperado todo su poder" les dijo Izzy mientras veía el monitor de su vieja laptop.

"Me alegra escuchar eso porque quiere decir que TK y Kari se encuentran bien" dijo Tai aliviado.

"Vamos amigos depende de ustedes que el digimundo vuelva a la normalidad" dijo Yolei mientras le tomaba la mano a Ken.

Mientras tanto en el digimundo, TK, Kari, Patamon y Gatomon seguían avanzando por el bosque para ir al castillo de MetalWereGarudamon, Gatomon estaba muy feliz porque Patamon estaba de nuevo con ella y porque volvió a ver a Kari, ahora si podría concentrar toda su atención en la batalla.

Finalmente los cuatro salieron del bosque y se encontraron con la Ciudad del Inicio que estaba toda sin vida. Todos los colores de la ciudad habían desaparecido y solo imperaba la oscuridad, los digihuevos estaban todos petrificados lo mismo que Elecmon que era el que los cuidaba.

Nuestros amigos estaban horrorizados ante lo que estaban viendo, no podían creer que la Ciudad del Inicio estuviera sin vida, Gatomon sintió como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y no pudo contener las ganas de llorar, Patamon la abrazó para confortarla mientras que TK abrazó a Kari que también estaba llorando.

"No te preocupes Gatomon regresaremos este lugar a la normalidad ya lo veras" le dijo Patamon mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos. TK por su parte se sentía de lo peor, por no decir culpable por lo que estaba pasando en el digimundo pero a la vez también estaba furioso.

"¡No lo perdono!" dijo TK mientras apretaba sus puños.

"Por nuestra culpa el digimundo esta así, nuestras malas acciones ocasionaron esto pero juro que repararé el daño a un si tengo que arriesgar mi vida para hacerlo" dijo TK mientras se apreciaba en su cara una furia incontenible.

"TK tranquilízate y deja de decir esas cosas yo no quiero que mueras, ya encontraremos la forma de detener a MetalWereGarudamon" le dijo Kari mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

"¿Y como piensan detenernos?" preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

"Es MAGNAPIEDEVIMON, el fue quien elimino a Agumon y los otros" dijo Gatomon mientras aumentaba su furia.

"Vaya, Vaya así que me recuerdas ¿verdad? Entonces prepárense para ser eliminados ¡JAJAJA!" les dijo el digimon malvado mientras se preparaba para atacar. TK y Kari intentaron sacar sus D-3 para hacer que digievolucionaran sus digimons pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo MagnaPiedevimon los atacó.

"¡EJECUCIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS!" el ataque iba directo hacia TK y Kari, sin embargo TK empujo a Kari fuera del camino recibiendo el todo el impacto del ataque.

"¡TK!" Gritó Kari mientras corría hacia donde estaba el. Ella se sentó yrecargolacabeza de TK en su regazo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

"¿Por qué¿Porqué te arriesgaste de esa manera TK?" le pregunto Kari con lágrimas en sus ojos.

TK débilmente levanto su mano para secarle las lágrimas. "Yo prometí protegerte Kari por eso lo hice y también lo hice porque estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo he estado sin embargo no merezco estar a tu lado después de todo el daño que Matt y yo le hemos hecho tanto al digimundo como al mundo real" le dijo TK débilmente.

Kari quedo en estado de shock al oír las palabras de TK, ella también estaba enamorada de TK pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo. Finalmente ella hablo.

"TK soy yo la que no merece estar a tu lado, yo también he estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo, tal vez si te lo hubiera dicho antes habría evitado que trabajaras para Matt en su negocio de drogas, he sido una tonta" dijo Kari mientras abrazaba a TK que estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Kari.

"¡JAJAJA¿Acaso no es conmovedor? La niña llora por su amigo¡Que patético! Ahora prepárense para ser eliminados" dijo MagnaPiedevimon mientras se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

"¡Gatomon digievoluciona!" Grito Kari mientras sacaba su D-3, después una luz cubrió a Gatomon.

"¡GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE A…. NEFERTIMON EL RAYO DE LUZ!"

"Patamon tu también tienes que digievolucionar" dijo TK mientras sostenía débilmente su D-3 y al igual que Gatomon un luz cubrió a Patamon.

"¡PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE A…. PEGASUSMON LA ESPERANZA NACIENTE!"

"¡LA MALDICION DE LA REINA!" atacó Nefertimon

"¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS!" atacó Pegasusmon.

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco pero solo consiguieron aturdir a MagnaPiedevimon.

"¡FUERZA EN LA UNION!" gritaron ambos digimons mientras hacían su ataque combinado, sin embargo no fue suficiente para detener a MagnaPiedevimon.

"¡JAJAJA¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Ahora es mi turno ¡TORBELLINO DE LA OSCURIDAD!" el ataque golpeo a Nefertimon y Pegasusmon mandándolos de golpe a la tierra mientras regresaban a sus formas de Gatomon y Patamon.

"¡Gatomon, Patamon!" gritaron Kari y TK al mismo tiempo mientras sus amigos caían al suelo heridos por el ataque que acaban de recibir.

"E-es muy poderoso tenemos que digievolucionar a nuestras formas mega" dijo Gatomon mientras ella y Patamon se reincorporaban con esfuerzos.

"Pero ya no tienen suficiente energía para digievolucionar ¿Cómo piensan hacerlo?" pregunto Kari muy Angustiada.

"Y-yo les daré mi energía será suficiente para que puedan digievolucionar a su etapa mega amigos" dijo TK débilmente mientras levantaba su emblema.

"Si haces eso seguramente morirás TK debe haber otra forma para que puedan digievolucionar" dijo Kari mientras corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas, TK con su otra mano seco las lagrimas de Kari.

"Kari yo prometí salvar este lugar aún si tenía que arriesgar mi vida y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Te amo Kari" le dijo TK mientras preparaba su emblema.

"Yo también te amo TK" le dijo Kari para después darle una apasionado beso en los labios, después el emblema de TK comenzo a brillar llenando de energía a Gatomon y Patamon, y cuando la luz desapareció TK cerro sus ojos mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más débil.

"¡TK!" Grito Kari. En ese momento una luz rosa y una amarilla cubrieron a Gatomon y Patamon respectivamente.

"¡GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE A… MAGNADRAMON!"

"¡PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE A… SERAPHIMON"

" ¡No es posible¿Cómo pudieron digievolucionar a la etapa mega si mi ataque los dejo casi muertos?" pregunto MagnaPiedevimon todavía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"Digievolucionamos gracias a la esperanza y la energía de TK el se sacrificó para que nosotros pudiéramos seguir peleando y nos encargaremos de que su sacrificio no sea en vano" le contesto Seraphimon mientras el y Magnadramon se preparaban para atacar.

"Eso lo vamos a ver ¡EJECUCIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS!" grito MagnaPiedevimon.

"¡SIETE CIELOS!"

"¡TORNADO DE FUEGO!" Atacaron Seraphimon y Magnadramon.

El ataque de Seraphimon desvió el ataque de MagnaPiedevimon mientras que el ataque e Magnadramon lo golpeaba una y otra vez hasta derribarlo y estrellarlo contra un árbol.

"Ni crean que me vencerán tan fácilmente ¡TORBELLINO DE LA OSCURIDAD!" Gritó MagnaPiedevimon mientras lanzaba su poder especial.

"¡DRAGON DE FUEGO!" grito Magnadramon, su ataque le dio directamente a MagnaPiedevimon.

"¡NOOOOOOOO¿Cómo es posible que dos alimañas como ustedes me hayan vencido? Pero aunque ustedes me hayan vencido a mí no les será tan fácil vencer a MegaSeadrascorpiomon el los hará polvo fácilmente ya lo verán ¡JAJAJA!" dijo MagnaPiedevimon para terminar desapareciendo para siempre de la faz del digimundo.

Después Seraphimon y Magnadramon regresaron a donde se encontraban sus amigos. Kari estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

"TK se esta muriendo" dijo Kari entre sollozos. Seraphymon extendió sus brazos arriba del cuerpo de TK. "¡CURACIÓN CELESTIAL!" gritó y de inmediato un rayo multicolor salio de sus brazos cubriendo el cuerpo de TK y regresándole sus fuerzas, cuando la luz multicolor se desvaneció y Seraphimon y Magnadramon digievolucionaron de vuelta a Patamon y Salamon.

TK lentamente despertó y sus ojos se deleitaron con la hermosa silueta de Kari que de inmediato lo abrazó.

"¡TK estas vivo! No sabes cuanto me alegra que no hayas muerto" le dijo Kari mientras corrían lágrimas de alegría por su cara.

"Yo también me alegro de estar vivo y sobretodo me alegro de que estés a mi lado, te amo" le dijo TK mientras le secaba las lagrimas de su cara.

"Yo también te amo TK" le dijo Kari, después ella gentilmente puso sus labios sobre los de el para darle un apasionado beso de amor.

Patamon vio que Salamon estaba algo alejada y el ya sospechaba el porque de esa reacción, así que se acercó a donde estaba ella para hablarle.

"Salamon creo que te debo una disculpa" le dijo Patamon mientras le levantaba gentilmente la cara para mirarla a los ojos y continuaba hablando.

"Tu me hablaste cuando yo ya me iba al castillo de MetalWereGarudamon a reportar y yo solamente te mire y me fui del lugar cuando en realidad debí haberme quedado a protegerlas a ti y a Kari y en lugar de eso solo estaba viendo por mi y eso casi me cuesta perderte para siempre espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte lastimado así" finalizó Patamon mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Salamon también sintió como corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas, ella en lugar de hablar se acerco a Patamon y puso sus labios sobre los de el para darle un apasionado beso de amor que Patamon pronto le estaba regresando con la misma cantidad de pasión con ella se lo estaba dando.

TK y Kari rompieron su beso primero y vieron a Patamon y Salamon que se estaban besando muy apasionadamente.

"Realmente están muy enamorados" dijo TK mientras le sonreía a Kari.

"Si, no tienes idea de cómo lloró Salamon por Patamon ayer cuando vine sola aquí primero" le dijo Kari a TK que continuaba abrazándola amorosamente.

"Me alegro de que ya estén juntos de nuevo" dijo TK mientras miraba la hermosa sonrisa de Kari.

"Si y yo además me alegro de que tu y yo estemos juntos también" le dijo Kari mientras le daba otro beso en los labios.

Después de un rato Patamon y Salamon rompieron su beso para respirar un poco mientras seguían mirándose muy amorosamente. Y fue Salamon quien hablo primero.

"¿Sabes? Siempre quise besarte estando en mi forma de Salamon" le confesó a Patamon mientras contemplaba sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Yo también siempre quise besarte estando tu en tu forma de Salamon, te amo" le dijo Patamon.

"Yo también te amo" le dijo Salamon para después darle otro beso en los labios.

Cuando finalmente las dos parejas terminaron de expresar sus sentimientos, continuaron con su viaje hacia el castillo de MetalWereGarudamon mientras se preparaban para la batalla contra MegaSeadrascorpiomon que sería su siguiente oponente.

"Tengo que detener a esas molestias antes de que lleguen al castillo" dijo MetalWereGarudamon mientras eliminaba a uno de sus guardias de un solo golpe.

"Si sigue eliminando a sus guardias de esa manera va a terminar quedándose sin ejercito amo, deje que yo me encargue y le aseguro que no fallare como lo hicieron MetalPinochinedramon y MagnaPiedevimon" le dijo MegaSeadrascorpiomon.

"Esta bien pero asegúrate de borrarlos del mapa para siempre" le ordeno MetalWereGarudamon. Después MegaSeadrascorpiomon salio a cumplir sus órdenes.

¿Qué les pareció? Este si que fue un capitulo largo espero que les haya gustado, no dejen de enviar reviews por favor que me servirán mucho para mejorar mis futuros fics. Y prometo subir pronto el siguiente capitulo que se llamara:

MEGASEADRASCORPIOMON EL AMO DE LOS MARES OSCUROS, no se lo pierdan.

Que la Luz y la Esperanza los acompañen y sean felices.


End file.
